Hope's gift
by Avalon9
Summary: Someone had said I should do a Wiz/Gato, so I did. *Its March break and I have nothing better to do at the moment, plus I LUV challanges* Please read and review.


Ok, someone wrote in one of my reviews to write a wiz/gato. Seeming how I'm on March break and I have nothing better to do I'm going to attempt it. Plus I love challenges. Personally I think they make a great couple, but I also really think a myo/gato would be cute, so I'll write one of them some time soon.  
  
It was so long ago, when we first met.  
  
Are meeting I could never forget.  
  
I was so alone till I met you.  
  
It's because of you I made it though.  
  
He caused me so much pain and tears.  
  
But you always helped me though my fears.  
  
Without you I would 't have lasted so long.  
  
Without you I wouldn't have been so strong.  
  
You always stood by my side.  
  
My true feelings I tried to hide.  
  
Its only when we reached the end,  
  
Did I realize how much you loved me, friend.  
  
I wish now I could make things right.  
  
Because for me, you gave your life.  
  
Gatomon looked down at the piece of paper in her paws. No matter how many times she tried to write it down, it wasn't right. No poem or letter could ever describe how she felt. A month had past since MaloMyotismon. So many memories had been sent rushing back. And she wasn't sure how to deal with them.  
  
She sat up at the TV station, where her friend had died. She had promised herself after Myotismon had killed Wizardmon, if her friend ever returned she would tell him everything. He did, he had come back. But it was only to warn them. Even in death Wizardmon was still watching her. But she still didn't get the chance to tell him everything. In fact she didn't get to tell him anything, because he had left before she had gotten the chance.  
  
Gatomon could feel the tears streaming down her face, as she looked up at the stars. From inside the building three worried people watched her.  
  
"How come, an evil slim like Myotismon could come back from the dead, but someone as noble as Wizardmon couldn't?" Kari asked.  
  
"I don't know. It doesn't seem fare does it." TK replied.  
  
"Its because Myotismon used Oikawa to help him become strong enough to be reborn. Unfortunately, Wizardmon is trapped in the real world so he can't be reconfigured. It like he's in limbo." Patamon said. He was also worried about his best friend. Gatomon and he had become more then close, but he knew he could never replace Wizardmon. He loved Gatomon very much, and would do anything to help her. He couldn't help but be worried for his friend. She had spent every night since MaloMyotismon, here, waiting for Wizardmon.  
  
"I'm getting tired. I need to go home." Kari said looking at her watch. TK looked down at her and could see she truly was. He also could see she didn't want to leave Gatomon.  
  
"Hey tell you what, Patamon can take you home. I'll stay her and make sure Gatomon is alright." He said reassuringly.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kari asked trying to keep her eyes open.  
  
"Ya, of course, don't worry about a thing." TK said smiling. He watched them walk away. He then turned back to watch Gatomon. She looked so sad and alone. TK got up and walked out onto the balcony, and sat beside her. She didn't say anything she just looked into the deep black sky. He noticed that she was a little cold. She took of his coat and put it over her. She looked at him, her big blue eyes full of tears.  
  
"Thanks…." She said softly. They were silent again for a while. TK finally broke the silence.  
  
"You still miss him…" He said looking up at the sky. Gatomon just nodded.  
  
"Its not fare…."she said softly.  
  
"I know…" TK said. "I'm sure you'll see him again…"  
  
"No….he's gone…" She said bursting into tears. TK tried to comfort her, and then something came to him. He reached down inside his shirt and pulled out a necklace.  
  
"See this?" He said waving it in her face. "This is the crest of hope, it proves that anything is possible if you believe in it." He handed it to Gatomon, who was wiping the tears from her eyes. She looked it over.  
  
"Do you believe?" He asked.  
  
"I think so…." She said.  
  
"No you don't. It will glow when you believe. You can hold on to it, if you like." He said softly. "When it glows, you can do anything."  
  
Gatomon wrapped her hands around the crest. She thought of all the feelings inside her. She tried to believe, to believe she would see her friend again. She suddenly felt strange. She opened her eyes, in shock. The crest was glowing.  
  
"TK…." She whispered.  
  
"Its ok…" He said smiling. "Your doing it, now make a whish, and no matter what you must believe in it with all your heart…" He said.  
  
"But…" She whispered. Already the crests glow faded.  
  
"NO! You can never stop believing, no matter how hopeless it is. How do you think Kari and I survived Piedmon? We believed. I believed! Even as I fell to my death, even thought it seemed hopeless. You have to believe too, or your dreams can never come true…" TK said. Gatomon closed her eyes. "I have to believe..." She thought. "I have to believe that Wizardmon and I will be together again."  
  
" I wish…I wish for Wizardmon to be reborn, I wish for us to be together, even if it's for a moment." She said. The crest began to glow the brightest, TK had ever seen. He smiled. The crest died down, and Gatomon handed it back to TK.  
  
"Thanks, you made me feel much better. I think I'm going to go home now." Thanks for everything, she said smiling. TK watched her leave. "Great, now I get to walk home alone…" He thought.  
  
"And Gatomon has my jacket…" He said, realizing how cold he was. He was about to leave too when something stopped him. All around him was a dark fog. TK felt a shiver go down his back. "This isn't good…" He thought.  
  
"TK……." A voice said.  
  
"Not good…" TK whispered.  
  
Gatomon crawled in next to Kari. She felt much better now. TK was right she had to believe, and if she did, maybe she could find a way to bring back Wizardmon. A few hours had past as Kari and Gatomon slept peacefully. Unknown to them a figure had entered the room, and was now watching them. Gatomon shivered in her sleep, something didn't feel right. She opened her big blue eyes. Being a cat she could easily see there was someone in the room with them.  
  
"Kari…" She whispered. Kari's eyes drifted open, still full of sleep.  
  
"What is it Gatomon?" She said sitting up strait in bed. She looked around the room, and then noticed someone in her room.  
  
"Who's there?!" Kari asked in shock and fear. "Tai, this isn't funny…" She said trying to sound brave. The figure immerged from the shadows. Both Gatomon and her partner's eyes grew wide.  
  
"TK???" They said. The figure just stared at them blankly, his eyes appeared dark and black. Kari noticed something wrong with her friend right away.  
  
"TK, what's wrong, what is it." She said jumping out of bed, but Gatomon jumped between them, stopping Kari.  
  
"Kari, don't…its wrong. He's wrong." Gatomon turned to face TK's figure. "Who are you?! What have you done to TK?" She yelled. TK's blank eyes stared at the little white cat. She almost feel over, when she thought she saw a tear fall from the blank eyes.  
  
"I'm not TK…" His voice said. His voice was just as emotionless as he was. "If you want to find out what has happened to the barer of hope, you will fallow me to the digital world…alone! With that TK disappeared. Leaving them in the dark.  
  
It was about an hour later. Kari and Gatomon walked though the dark digital world. Gatomon couldn't explain it, and nether could Kari, but they seemed to know where they were going. The woods were dark and cold. It sent shivers down Gatomons back. She looked up at Kari, who was full of concern. She knew her friend was worried. Kari felt for TK, the way she felt for Wizardmon. She promised herself, that she wouldn't let the same thing that happened to her love, happen to TK.  
  
As they walked into the moonlight. Gatomon could see a human figure standing before them. Gatomon got ready for a fight.  
  
"Ok were here, what do you want from us?" Kari asked in anger.  
  
"And what have you done to TK?" Gatomon said showing her claws. TK's blank eyes looked at Gatomon. I small smile crossed his lips.  
  
"My dear Gatomon, I came for you…" He said softly. Both Kari and Gatomon almost fell over in shock.  
  
"What…" She whispered. She noticed something familiar in TK's eyes.  
  
"Its alright, TK's fine. In fact he offered to help me, but I need you help too. The whish you made earlier. Do you still believe in it?" He asked. Kari looked at her digimon confused, and then back at TK. Gatomon just looked at TK's eyes, in wonder.  
  
"Gatomon, you must believe in your wish. Don't ask me why, but I need you to believe, no matter what. Don't ask me why….just make that whish again." Gatomon still looked at him confused.  
  
"Believe….he whispered." His eyes pleading her.  
  
Gatomon felt something strange inside. Her heart felt strange and full. She closed her eyes, and felt herself at peace. She felt all the pain in her heart, of losing her friend. Her love. All she wanted was to tell him how she felt, to hold him just once. Kari could see tears coming out of her digimons eyes.  
  
"Why are you doing this??" She asked TK. He just looked at her, then back at Gatomon. He walked forward, knelt down and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Have hope…" He whispered.  
  
She felt everything. All her love, she poured it into one powerful wish. No it wasn't a wish, it was a belief. She believed she would see her friend again. She knew she would, she could feel it. She would do anything and everything. The crest of hope began to glow throw TK's shirt. He smiled.  
  
"Now make your wish…" He said. Gatomon smiled as she felt the warmth and light of hope. Combined with her own holy light she felt anything was possible. The tears from her eyes stopped and she smiled.  
  
"I want Wizardmon to be reborn. I want him back, I love him…" She whispered. "Wizardmon can you her me?" Her whispered became a loud strong call. "I love you Wizardmon, I love you so much, I want you back. I need you, I will find you. I'll bring you back, no matter what, I know you'll come back." Gatomon opened her eyes, the crest of hope and light were glowing so bright, and it made the night seem brighter then the brightest day. She could feel the power of her love. She had finally said it. But she didn't need to, because her love showed. It was all around them. The power was so strong even the trees were bowing down. The wind picked up and it felt like they would be blown away. She felt one last burst of energy inside her.  
  
"Wizardmon, I'll bring you back!!!" She shouted. The power exploded all around them. TK's eyes became his own again as he feel backwards. The winds died down and the light faded. Gatomons breath was heavy and her heart raced. She couldn't believe what she had just done.  
  
Kari rushed over to TK, who was now coming too.  
  
"TK are you alright." Kari asked. He nodded. "What happened? What was that?" She asked. TK looked up and smiled at Gatomon.  
  
"I just helped a friend come home…" He said softly. "Now we should do the same.  
  
Gatomon was back in bed again. It was early morning and still dark. She couldn't sleep though. It wasn't that she was upset, in fact she felt the happiest she ever had. She felt a peace. She then heard a voice.  
  
"Gatomon?" It said. A shadow appeared. She couldn't speck.  
  
"Its really me." It said. "When you believed earlier tonight, I felt the strength to contact your friend. He let me take his body, so we could go home, to our world. But it was you love and hope that freed me. I never knew how much you cared, but I do now. Your believe in our love, helped me come home. Thank-you my friend. I promise I'll never leave you again.  
  
The figure stepped out of the shadows, tears were in his eyes. Gatomon couldn't move. She felt his warm arms wrap around her, as he lied down next to her. She didn't know she was crying until he whipped a tear from her eye. She thought she was dreaming, but it was real. She smiled happily. They would be together now, forever.  
  
"Wizardmon…" She whispered.  
  
Well that was my Wiz/Gato. Did you like it? Please review, cause I'm not sure on this one. 


End file.
